Broken Wings
by A Pen Reforged
Summary: What is true strength? The ability to defeat the enemy in a single strike? Or the willpower to face those you have wronged and face the sins of your past? One woman, seeking the path to redemption, shall find out. And In the most unlikely of places. The very people she sought to wage war on. In the peaceful city-state of Ionia. What awaits the Noxian? Death or Redemption?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: For new or returning readers of my work, please see chapter 13 of the Piltover Enforcer. It is a must more lengthy Author's Note that I felt better posted over there. But I will at least say this... I dedicate this work to all Riven players out there, anyone who needs the strength to move foward, and the author responsible for "A Blade Reforged." I can only hope this story equals it._**

**_Image courtesy of Kuroid on Deviantart._**

**_Side note: Wow, chapters seem so much shorter when I edit them for misspellings on ..._**

_In Noxus_

_they teach us_

_only the strong survive._

_But if you live only..._

_...to serve a flawed purpose..._

_...what is the purpose of your life?_

...

Somewhere in Valoran, a lone figured walked a path layered with snow, tattered hood drawn over her head. She shuddered with each step her feet took on the freezing cold, on what little of her footwear remained. But that was the least of her worries. She owned no robe, or winter clothing, simply the bandages that wrapped her body, purple bodice covering her stomach, belt around her waist, and a makeshift cape that wrapped around her shoulders which were tattered from use.

What stood out most from this figure, was the few pieces of armor that only belonged to a Noxian commander. On her left shoulder, a dark green shoulder guard, on the right ankle, a shin guard. What was even more odd, was the gauntlet on her right hand with a green rune etched into the back of it.

And on her back, a broken black blade, which was strapped to her back by a small length of rope.

The woman raised her right hand to shield her face from the growing blizzard. She would need to find shelter soon. But, unfortunately, none were in sight. She managed a soft sigh, which caused her to see her own breath.

_Shelter... I must find shelter._

She stopped for a moment to take in her surroundings. A few trees, some rocks, and a few hills. Nothing.

Perhaps she would finally meet her end here. Ironic, that she, once a commander of Noxus, surviving many gruesome battles, met her demise at the hand of nature.

Still, she had to press on. She continued onward in the blizzard that began to reach it's peak. Perhaps fortune would smile upon her, and she would stumble across a forgotten shack of sorts.

And she did stumble-tripped-rather. Upon what, she did not know.

Landing on the freezing snow, what was left of her body heat escaping her, she stood up again and dusted herself of the snow that clung to her body. She turned her attention to a slab of stone that she seemed to trip over.

She walked around it and inspected it further. She narrowed her eyes beneath the hood as she tried to make out the writing that seemed to be carved into it.

Then a realization hit her.

The gloved hand slowly reached out and wiped the stone clean of snow and ice. Only, it was no rock. It was a gravestone.

Her hand began to shake violently as she read aloud the following:

_Lina Calin_

_Died during the Noxian invasion of Ionia._

_May she find peace in the afterlife, along with her Grandmother._

Becoming self-aware of where she was, she mustered the courage to gaze about the area. The blizzard cleared ever so slightly, enough to be greeted by thousands of gravestones similar to the one in front of her.

The woman placed the gloved hand on the stone and muttered a silent prayer to any god that would listen. Whether it was the harshness of winter that finally took it's toll on her body or the the heavy guilt that burdened her being. She slumped to the ground, the color draining from her face slowly.

Her eyes grew heavier by the second, would she finally die? Would she ever find peace? She would know her answer soon.

Before her eyes closed shut, she saw sandaled feet step into view. Who could that be?

It did not matter. For the next thing she could remember was darkness.

...

_Screams. Endless screams. Would they not end? She could see them... the horrified faces of both Noxians and Ionians alike as the chemicals melted their faces away. Why? Why would they do this? It was not the glory of war she was promised... just murder. A massacre. So much death..._

_She stood atop a mountain of bodies, not able to distinguish who belonged to which nation. She felt tears well within her eyes, and then the arms of the bodies all reached up to grab her all at once. _

_She felt herself slowly descend into the pile of bodies, arms reaching for whatever they could grab to further pull her down and suffocate her from within the stench of the dead. She tried to scream but no sound came._

_She raised one arm toward the sky as if someone would come. But no one did. And she slowly returned to darkness again._

She awoke with a sharp, loud, gasp. Body desperately breathing for any air it could gather, sweat on her brow. The woman took a deep breath before exhaling. It was just another nightmare. No need to worry.

They happened much frequently than they usually did. Such as the case when things seemed dire.

She ran a hand through her ashen-white hair before blinking. It was warm. She took a moment to look around and found herself in a room which was extremely simple yet elegant. There was only one window, and a water pot. Along with a desk with a simple wooden chair.

She was lying on the bed and sat straight up to sit at the edge of it. She planted her face in her hands as she took a moment to process what had happened.

Yes, that's right! She was near death, but someone had intervened and decided to aid her. Obviously thinking it was not yet her time. Curious she was, as to who or what saved her.

She glanced to the end of the bed and spotted a small table, upon it was a tray of bread, cheese, and a cup of water. Her eyes widened at the find as her stomach growled. It had certainly been some time since she last ate...

Renewed energy from the mere sight of a meal, she stood and approached the tray before gingerly picking up the bread and took a small savoring bite. Never had she been so content with a simple piece of food before.

She took several more savoring bite before picking up the cup of water and took several long sips, along with a few bites of the cheese. As she ate, a realization hit her. The familiar weight of her blade on her back was missing.

desperately, she began to search frantically around the room, before spotting the blade resting on the opposite side of the room propped against a wall. She sighed with relief before returning to her meal.

Once finished, she walked over to her broken blade and promptly tied it to her back once more. She had little knowledge of where she was. Time to remedy that.

She opened the door slowly and carefully, as to not raise alarm to anyone. She walked down the hallway as she took in the sight. The architecture of this place suggested it wasn't of Noxus or Demacian design... nor did it bear the resemblance of a military building.

The woman walked into a large opening, an intersection of sorts. There were many more hallways and several staircases, along with a rather large ornate door. She grew even more curious.

"It is a relief to know you are well." A voice said.

Instincts kicking in, the Noxian turned around with blade drawn. Switching her posture to that of a defensive one.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The man in front of her, wore no shirt, which displayed the tattoos on his chest, on his arms were cloth bound by red string. On his legs were loose black trousers that would belong to a monk, likewise for the sandals on his feet. His hair was tied into a long flowing braid that wrapped around his neck. However, a red cloth covered his eyes, and wrapped around his head.

A realization hit her as she observed the individual before her. His footwear. It was the last thing she saw before passing out.

"You... you're the one who saved me."

A smile. "I am."

She wavered slightly before stumbling to the floor, with amazing speed, the monk caught her. An amazing feat in of itself considering he could not see with the cloth that covered his eyes.

"Your body is weary from the harshness of winter. Let us return you to your room so that you may properly rest. What is your name if I may ask?"

_My name...?_

She mentally sighed before speaking.

"I am... Riven."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: You know it sucks when the 'Manage Stories' tab isn't working. Might have problems uploading future chapters. (Unless fixes this problem.)_**

_A woman held a large obsidian blade high until she swung it across with all her might, cleaving three enemy soldiers in half. After doing so, she pointed toward a small contingent of Ionian troops that seemed to be the reinforcements._

_"Enemy reinforcements incoming! Handle it, men!"_

_Battle shouts were had before several groups of Noxian soldiers broke away from the battle to meet the reinforcements head on. The Ionians were losing this battle, but they fought to the bitter end to protect their home. _

_But the woman felt something amiss. She gazed to the sky and saw a large green ball sail to their location._

_"COVER!"_

The Noxian opened her eyes, wanting the dream to end before it quickly escalated to a nightmare. She hated it, why must they torment her? The exile cannot remember the last time she had a good night's sleep.

"Good morning." The monk greeted.

Riven blinked and looked to the right, the monk was sitting just beside her bed, legs-crossed. Riven wondered how the monk could see her wake from her sleep.

"Good... morning." she hesitated. It was natural for her to be wary of strangers, especially after the incident in her last battle for Noxus. She had chosen to wander alone, and for good reasons. Still, she should at least show the monk some respect. He had afterall saved her. Even if she did not want to be.

"Here. Drink." He spoke softly, Riven had not noticed the cup in his hands, which seemed to hold a strange liquid.

Quickly sensing her hesitation he added: "It's tea. A remedy to heal the body."

The exile nodded her head self-conciously before taking the cup and taking a long sip which emptied it. She pondered for a moment.

"I would have your name, stranger." She instantly regretted the wording, as it came off as hostile. However, the man showed no signs of offense and simply smiled.

"Of course, where are my manners? You have told me yours, yet I have not spoken of mine. I am Lee Sin."

"Where am I?"

"You are in one of the rooms in the Shojin Monastery in Ionia, Riven."

This caused her eyes to widen slightly at the mention of the name before abruptly attempting to stand.

"I must leave. I do not belong here."

Lee Sin simply remained seated. "Oh? And why is that?"

"I committed... crimes against Ionia. It is for the best that I leave."

The monk tilted his head, curious. "And those crimes would be...?"

She hesitated for a brief moment. The monk deserved her honesty. "I have... taken innocent lives. That is all I shall say."

Lee Sin hummed for a mere moment in thought. "I see. Well, it is my belief that the past matters not. Only the actions of the individual in the present. I will not judge you for the crimes you have commited, Riven, and it is obvious you show a great degree of regret and remorse. Therefore, I shall not judge you."

He then stood and motioned to the door. "You may leave if you wish. But you could also remain if you so choose and help several of my brothers with some trivial tasks. They could use an extra pair of helping hands."

He began to walk away before stopping at the door, "I shall take my leave to meditate in the gardens. The choice is yours, Riven."

And with that, he walked away. Leaving the Noxian to herself. However, this was a test for the Noxian. If she chose to leave, Lee Sin will know all that he needed to. Should she stay... well, perhaps there is more to woman than he originally thought.

The ashen-haired woman sat on her bed, staring at the door as if it would give her an answer. She glanced at her broken blade and stood to retrieve it. Strapping it to her back with the small bound of rope, she left the room and headed to the main corridor. Along the way, she encountered another monk who was carrying an abundance of scrolls.

He stumbled over something Riven wasn't quite sure of. She briskly walked over to help him up to his feet, and gather the scrolls that littered the ground. As she did so, the monk expressed his thanks and gratitude before the Noxian handed him the scrolls.

Upon arriving at the main corridor, she looked to the large ornate door. She began to walk toward it and place her hand upon it as if preparing to open it.

She hesitated.

Would she simply leave the monastery after the monk had saved her from death? Was the goal of self-imposed exile to continue wandering and avoid facing her fears? No, she removed her hand and turned around, wondering where she should go to find Lee Sin's brethren who are in need of a assistance.

With renewed conviction, she allowed herself to wander the monastery, it was rather large in scope. She made mental notes of every corridor and staircase, as well as which led to a certain part of the area. It took some time, but she finally mapped out the entirety of the monastery.

Along the way, she encountered several monks who were trying to repair various wooden supports that were damaged during a quake. Her strength could very in fact, be of some use here. She hesitantly made her approached and asked the monks if she would accept her help. They immediately agreed, for one of their own had been injured trying to also assist in repairs.

It took some time, but the work was complete. Riven was asked to scale the rafters to make sure no damage was done to the upper support structures. Thankfully, it was just minor, and she promptly made the necessary repairs.

As she worked, she could not help but wonder... how did Lee Sin find her? As far as she was concerned, she was entirely alone, and there was no village within miles. Many questions ran through her head, and she made a note to herself to approach the monk near the end of the day.

Still, helping the monks was a nice distraction, and it also helped her face the people she has wronged in the past.

The sun slowly set to allow the moon it's time. Soon, the moon was high in the sky in all it's heavenly glory. The exile had not seen the monk in some time, perhaps he was in the gardens? She promptly asked one of the brothers where she might find 'the gardens' as she called it. Unaware of any other names the gardens could be referred as.

He had informed her that the path to the gardens was at the main corridor. Just southwest of the main entrance to the monastery. Expressing her thanks, she immediately made her leave and made her way to Lee Sin.

Upon entering the gardens, she was speechless upon the sight. There was a small flowing river that reflected the moon's glow, a large abundance of various types of flowers were littered throughout the area, as well as a stone path that led to a large tree that covered an entire area like a tent. It was there, that she spotted Lee Sin, seemingly in meditation.

Slowly and quietly, she made her way over. Carefully sitting in front of him, folding her legs so that they were crossed, trying to replicate the monk's posture.

There was several minutes of silence before Riven began to speak, however, the monk surprised her by speaking first.

"I must admit, I am pleasantly surprised you have not chosen to leave."

The Noxian bowed her head before speaking. "...Lee Sin-"

"Please, you may simply call me Lee if you so wish."

"...Lee." She began again. "How did you know where to find me? I was under the impression I was quite the ways away from Ionia. Let alone any sort of village or city-state."

The monk was silent for a moment.

"Are you familiar with the woman known as the Starchild? Her name is Soraka, and she saw you in vision. I cannot say more, I am bound by an oath of secrecy. But, she has informed me of where you might have been, and I found you. Lying in the snow slowly dying."

She dipped her head in gratitude or shame, that was up for debate.

"I... see. But... may I ask why? I mean no disrespect, but you should have left me to die."

"I disagree." was his curt reply.

They both sat in silence for a few moments before the monk continued his meditations.

The Noxian tilted her head curiously. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up to return to her room. She could use sleep, and wanted to leave the Ionian to his peaceful silence.

Little did she know two figures were watching her as she left from the upper levels of the monastery.

"Is she truly the one from your vision, Soraka?" inquired a woman who possessed raven coloured hair, and wore a flowing red robe with several plate armorings.

"I am most certain that it is she." Answered the Starchild.

"But why her?"

"She is the Butcher of Ionia."

The robed woman stared at her friend in shock. "What? It was my understanding that she had perished years ago."

"She had survived. She is now in self-imposed exile as she searches for redemption."

"...Will she find it?"

"Only time will tell, Irelia."


	3. Chapter 3

Riven silently roused from last night's sleep. She allowed herself a sigh of relief as she moved to the edge of the bed so she sat straight up. No nightmares, that was a welcome relief. She glanced at her blade which lied against the wall nearest to the straw bed, runic inscription glowing ever so dimly. It seemed to be losing it's light every passing day.

She shook her head at the thought, as her eyes glanced over the runes that have been long deprived of meaning. Nevertheless, she took the blade and strapped it to her back once again, before standing and stretching her limbs so that she may prepare for the coming day.

The Noxian walked over to the watering pot and splashed a handful of water into her face to wash the night's sleep from her eyes. She shook her head as the cold water ran down her face. She was ready.

Walking over to the door to open it, she peaked out into the hallway, glancing in both directions. She wasn't sure as to what today's plans were... though her stomach began to voice it's hunger with a grumble.

With a slight frown on her face, Riven exited her room before walking down the hallways, greeting the monks she passed with slight bow of her head. The need to ask where she could find food was great, but she did not want to appear rude.

She had just walked into the main corridor as her eyes caught Lee Sin speaking with a few of his brethren. She simply waited for him to finish the conversation before she walked over as the monks took their leave.

Riven bowed her head in greeting to Lee Sin, the latter bowing his head in return.

"Good morning, Riven. I trust that you slept well?"

"I have. Is there any work for me?"

The Ionian rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Hm... actually, the day has just begun, and we are unaware of any pressing matters we need to attend to."

The exile sighed silently, she liked to occupy herself with something to distract her thoughts from the memories of the past.

Lee Sin sensed the Noxian's distress before offering a suggestion, "We have a library somewhere in the Monastary. You are more than welcome to help yourself to the knowledge it contains."

Riven bowed her head gratefully, "You have my thanks. I... become anxious if I do not occupy myself with something to do."

The blind monk chuckled softly. "Do not worry, I am sure my brothers will come to you should they need aid."

She was just about to answer when her stomach answered for her. To which the Noxian quickly covered her stomach with a hand.

The man smiled in amusement before adding: "Food can be found in the upper levels. Brother Osi will accommodate you."

Face slightly reddened, the exile bowed her head gratefully before turning to leave.

Lee Sin stood there, waiting for the Noxian to make her exit before he turned to make his way to the gardens. No doubt Irelia and Soraka would be waiting for him there today. And sure enough, they were, sitting beneath the tree where the monk frequented to make his daily meditations. When the League did not make their summons that is.

That aside, he promptly walked over to his two friends before sitting down with both legs crossed in the common meditative position. He was the first to speak.

"Greetings, Starchild. And to you, Irelia."

"Greetings Master Lee." Greeted Soraka. Irelia simply bowed her head in greeting and respect before offering the monk a warm smile.

"I take it this visit is to discuss our guest?"

"Indeed, Master Lee. What is your impressions of the woman?"

The Ionian stroked his chin in deep thought. "She is lost. She seeks purpose. And redemption."

"Has she given you her true identity?"

"She is Riven."

"She is more commonly known in your city-state as the Butcher of Ionia."

Lee allowed himself a slight smile. "I've had my reasonings to suspect much. But I refuse to acknowledge the title. She is Riven. Not a butcher."

The Starchild formed a smile of her own. "And I would not convince you otherwise." she looked over to the Captain of the Guard. "But I sense that someone cannot easily forgive Riven for her transgressions."

Irelia, who remained silent throughout the conversation, sighed softly before speaking her mind. "If she is no longer a murderer... as you say, Lee. Then I shall give her a chance. But I cannot easily forgive her for what she has done to Ionia."

"Time heals all wounds." replied the monk.

"Agreed." said Soraka. "I must be going. I have other pressing matters to attend to. I leave Riven in your care, Master Lee."

The Ionian dipped his head in farewell, as well as Irelia. As the Starchild disappeared from sight, it was Irelia Lito, that stood up and made her purpose known. "I shall go... speak with Riven. I must see for myself of what she has become."

Lee Sin remained silent as the raven-haired woman departed without another word.

Riven stood at the entrance to the Great Library, true to it's name, the room was quite large, and the same held true for the shelves which were lined with an assortment of books by many authors old and new. She knew not as to where to begin.

So, instead, she wandered the various aisle of books that littered the room. Allowing herself to skim over the various titles of the books that seemed to catch her eye. None seemed to be calling out to her though... until she stumbled upon upon one that seemed to stood out against the dozens of written literature. She plucked the book from it's respective shelf and turned to the first page.

The story began with a boy who was neither intelligent nor handsome, but held a hidden strength and a strong will. However, he was somewhat awkward and as a result, could not perform a variety of tasks, and thus was constantly berated by his foster parents at his apparent uselessness.

The story continued with the boy wanting to know where his purpose was in life, and the desire to become a strong man someday, and perhaps find a woman to love. The story intrigued the Noxian, and she wished to find out more. However, the sound of graceful footsteps distracted her from reading and she turned to find the source of the sound.

Approaching was a woman with a flowing red robe with raven coloured hair, a strange ornament hung in the air just behind her head, and four blades followed in her wake. The sight was beautiful, yet when the Noxian looked the woman in the eye, she saw a strange intensity to them.

Those eyes belonged to a warrior.

Riven resisted the urge to look away and return her attention to the book in hand, and merely watched as the Ionian approached the Exile with a warm and encouraging smile. Irelia knew a peaceful approach was needed in order to know if the Noxian truly had changed.

When the Captain of the Guard gazed directly back into Riven's eyes, she stood in place frozen. The woman's amber eyes were... almost empty. Devoid of any purpose, the fire of war and battle were long gone. Surprisingly, Irelia could not handle the sight and fled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Falconshield - Rise Again. I highly recommend you go listen to it. It's a song specifically for Riven. I listen to it on a daily basis. On another note... OMFG. I AM ADDICTED TO APB RELOADED. LITERALLY GOT ZERO WORK DONE BECAUSE OF IT. SOMEONE HELP ME**_

* * *

Riven stood there baffled as she watched the warrior make a hasty retreat, unable to understand why. Nevertheless, she wasn't curious enough to find out, as she did not want to cause unnecessary trouble. With that in mind, she pocketed the book and made her way to her room, wanting some privacy as she read.

But really, she didn't want to re-enact that particular situation again.

Meanwhile, Irelia retreated to a nearby corridor, trying to make sense of what she had saw. Riven was truly lost, as Lee had said. And perhaps the Butcher of Ionia was no longer there. And indeed, time will tell of what fate awaits the Noxian.

With new resolve, Irelia sought out Lee Sin with her father's blades following close behind, and found him still in meditation within the gardens. As always with the monk, he seemed to be at peace with himself and the world. The good Captain approached Lee and sat before him legs crossed. She awaited for him to speak first.

"Your impression?" the Blind Monk inquired.

"She is not who I once thought she was. But you were right, she is... lost."

"Perhaps she could use guidance."

Irelia said nothing, until she dipped her head low before standing up and making her way home. She had a lot to think about, and little time to do so thanks to her responsibilities. Thankfully, she always had enough time to visit the monastery.

After several hours, the weather was perfect. Sunny, cloudy, and not too hot nor cold. However, Riven still resided in her room, all too completely absorbed in her book, obviously able to advance in the plot. It seemed that the boy in the book had discovered in an accident that one of the nearby kingdoms in his world were planning to invade his country. But, before he was able to warn the village elders, said kingdom launched a small-scale attack on his village in order to establish a base of operations.

However, a strange swordsman arrived to the village, taking a particular interest in the hero of the book and took him on a journey to the main city-state in order to warn the King.

Riven blinked as she heard a knock on her door. Closing the book while memorizing the page she left off on, the Noxian placed it aside before Lee Sin walked in.

"Hello again. Did you enjoy what the library had to offer?" asked the Monk.

"I did."

"I was on my way to make my rounds about the Markets, perhaps you would like to join me?"

Little did the Exile know, Lee thought it would be good for the Noxian to face those that she had wronged.

The exile however. Was not so keen on the idea. However, she knew that she could not hide in the monastery forever. With that in mind, she grabbed her broken blade and gave a brief nod of her head in acknowledgement.

With the Noxian following close behind, Lee exited the monastery before they began the short walk to the markets which just so happened to be near the Placidium and next to it, the Serene Gardens. Along the way, they encountered various travellers carrying various goods ranging from food, silk, and even toys. Riven took note of this, but continued on alongside Lee Sin.

Upon arriving to the markets, Riven gazed about as she watched individuals set up stalls and various decorations. A large stage was being built and several children were playing, and murmuring their excitement for something they call: 'The Festival of Fire.'

The white-haired woman grew even more curious. However, as if on cue the monk began to explain.

"The Festival of Fire." he began. "It is a summer tradition for Ionians. It is the celebration of the cleansing and rebirth of the spirit. Festivities begin in the early morning, and people gather to sell food, Ionian garb, and even antique weaponry."

The two passed by the entrance to the Serene Gardens where the Noxian saw a great tree made of dark oak and pink leaves. It was a magestic sight.

"The Great Tree." he added. "Individuals write their woes and worries on scrolls and hang them on the tree. Near the end of the festival, the tree almost concealed by the scrolls, and by the end of the night, is lit aflame by an Ionian summoner. And when the sun rises, it shines brilliantly through the tree."

Upon receiving all this information, Riven could not help but feel both honored and guilty. Here, she was being treated as an equal, by the very people she was ordered to destroy. The two decided to help with the building, and the help was most welcomed. Although Riven was the one that mainly assisted. Her strength was needed for the building of the grand stage where she learned that a show would be hosted by members of the former Kinkou Order. Shen and Akali.

By day's end, it was time to return to the monastery. By the time the exile returned to her quarters, she could not help but look forward to the event that would soon arrive. An event to cleanse the spirit and leave the past behind? It seemed too good to be true. Yes, it was metaphorical, but she wished to take comfort in little things that would help her through life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm awfully proud of this chapter.**_

* * *

Somewhere in Ionia, where the Kinkou Order once called home, a dark shell remains. A shadow of it's former glory. All is silent, not a sound was made save for the sound of the leaves falling from the trees, and ever gracefull wind. The only disturbance was a lone figure that approached the temple.

She hovered ever so slightly above the ground as she approached. She had an aura about her-literally. Her eyes glowed purple with dark energy. Her choice of clothing reflecting her power. Dark colors adorned with fine silk. Her purpose unknown as she neared the abandoned temple.

As she neared the gates, two figures suddenly formed from the shadows with blades drawn. undoubtedly the guards.

"State your business or be cut down." one of them demanded.

When the woman spoke, it echoed. Her very voice held power. "Out of my way welps. I would have words with your master."

"None may speak with him unless he wills it." the other then spoke.

"I have felled a legion of soldiers with a flick of a wrist. You both are no more than mere ants. Perhaps I wasn't clear with my intent. I DEMAND to see the so called 'Master of Shadows.'"

The two guards shared a glance before decided to engage the woman. A foolish mistake they would have regret were it not for a voice that spoke, full of malice and darkness.

"Stand down students. Allow our guest to pass."

Without another word, the two bowed their heads to no one in particular before disappearing back into the shadows. Allowing the strange individual to pass, soon finding herself in a courtyard. As her glowing eyes scanned the area, all was silent once more. She ventured into the center before a voice spoke.

"To what end do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Syndra?"

The Dark Sovereign allowed herself the slightest of smirks before turning and finding herself facing the fallen ninja face. If she were a lesser mortal, she would be intimidated by the mask he wore. It covered his entire face and rendered his eyes a glowing red. No doubt it was the cause of his voice containing so much malice as well.

His attire was no less. Dark colors with a few degrees of blood red cloth donned his body, mechanical gauntlets rested on each waist that produced a twin-blade for assassinations. No doubt more blades were hidden underneath his clothing.

"A proposition." she began. "I would have you and your followers join me as I destroy the pathetic fools who call themselves the 'Elders' of Ionia."

"And what would you grant me in return?" the fallen ninja inquired.

The smirk did not disappear. In fact, it may have grown wider.

"I would grant you the ability to destroy the remaining ninjas of the Kinkou Order. More importantly, the Eye of Twilight, Shen."

Zed remained silent as he considered the possibility. But in truth, he needed no further convincing. The pieces were falling into places as Syndra planned.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Both Riven and Lee Sin sat beneath the tree in the Shojin gardens enjoying what the day had to offer. It was a little warmer than usual, but the tree offered shade for the two and immediately the it already felt cooler. The Blind Monk sat in his usual meditative stance while the Noxian sat in front of him trying to mimic him by sitting with legs crossed. Though she was not used to such position and her legs ached slightly, however, she ignored it.

Lee took it upon himself to explain Ionia's history to the exile, who patiently and intently listened. The woman was more than willing to learn, as she was intrigued by the Festival of Fire. However, eventually her thoughts wandered to the warrior. Although, Lee may know her. Deciding to inquire about the woman, Riven spoke.

"Lee... are you familiar with a woman with long flowing hair, red robe, and what appeared to be a some sort of ornament that hung just above her head?"

The monk smiled. "Ah, you must be referring to Irelia. Yes, she is a good friend of mine. But why do you ask? Did she not approach you and engage in conversation?"

The white-haired woman shook her head. "No. She took one look at me then fled. I do know not why."

The smile turned into a neutral expression before he raised a hand to stroke his chin in thought. "Hm. Interesting. Well, it is worthy to note she is the Captain of the Guard here in Ionia. She has served during the Noxian Invasion as well."

At this, Riven lowered her head and frowned. Yet another individual, she no doubt wronged in some way. Yet, if this Irelia fought in the invasion... has she encountered her before? She did not remember.

Before she could continue delving into deep thought, Lee interrupted her. "During a battle for the Placidium, the Starchild had saved her from near death."

This piqued the Noxian's curiosity, causing her to raise her head and pay attention once more.

"You may have seen the swords that follow in her wake. They are a part of her. Literally. Soraka had anchored her soul into the blades to prevent her from becoming one with Death."

The exile remained silent as she allowed the information to sink in. Indeed, Irelia was a warrior... one Ionia needed desperately. Somehow, she could not help but respect Irelia.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Riven glanced downwards at her blade which rested on her lap. She allowed her left hand, which was bandaged up to her palm, to stroke the runic inscriptions on the blade. She allowed herself a soft sigh, taking comfort in the pressence of the weapon.

Lee more or less 'watched' as the Noxian felt more calmer in the presence of her weapon. He was curious himself of the origins of the blade. It was large and seemed extremely heavy. Though Riven carried it as if it weighed no more than a shortsword, and yet... it seemed... broken. It didn't take him long to assume that the blade itself must have been a sight to behold and could be use both defensively and offensively.

"If I may be so bold as to ask... your blade... who forged it?"

The Noxian glanced upwards to the monk, thinking to herself that sooner or later... Lee Sin would find out. Better he find out from her.

"It was a reward. For my dedication to Noxus. I'm not sure who exactly created this weapon, but I do know it was made from a black stone and enchanted with Noxian sorcery." she took a few moments before proceeding with: "I was one of the few who led commanded the Noxian forces during the invasion of Ionia. After a gruesome battle, I questioned everything I stood for."

The Ionian simply sat there in silence as he listened intently. He would not deny Riven the choice to open up to him, nor should she be judged for her past.

"Noxus counted me dead, and an opportunity presented itself. I shattered the blade and wandered Valoran in self-imposed exile... seeking atonement for my sins. Since then, this blade has been broken and long deprived of meaning."

The monk smiled at that. "There is a common motto among swordsman in Ionia. 'A sword mirrors it's owner.' This cannot be closer from the truth with you. The blade may be broken, but it is you, who was also broken. Both you and the sword seek purpose once more. But it is ultimately up to you to find that purpose."

He transferred his 'gaze' to the skies. "I've known for some time that you were the Butcher of Ionia. However, you have openly displayed that you no longer wished to be referred to as such. You are no longer a weapon, but an human being. And your true name is Riven. Never let anyone take that away from you."

The exile dipped her head in gratitude. She did not have the words to describe the amount of respect she held for Lee Sin. From the very beginning, he treated her as an equal and a friend. Not an enemy. She owed him a debt he could never repay.

He interrupted her thoughts. "You and I are similar in one way, Riven. Like you, I also sought atonement."

The white haired woman raised her head in curiosity.

"In my youth, it was my wish to become a summoner for the League of Legends. So great was my determination and will, that I was above my peers in skill. However, my impatience blinded me. I grew frustrated with the pace of instruction for the other students and studied in my free time. My skill only grew. And as a result, I attempted to summon a beast from the Plague Jungles."

The Ionian lowered his head with a sigh before proceeding. "Instead, I summoned a small boy. In several pieces. A League investigation later found the village was destroyed in the process. Killing hundreds, if not thousands."

Lee raised his head with a sad smile. "I could never forgive myself for the crime. The League was willing to overlook the incident. But I was not. I left the Institute and journeyed here. But, that is the end of my tale."

Before Riven could speak, he stood and bowed to her. "I believe it is time for me to retire for the day. Thank you for listening."

He then walked away, leaving the exile to let all the information sink in. She found it hard to believe, but eventually it all made sense to her in a way. She took comfort in the fact she and Lee were alike in a small way. A glance was directed upwards. The day was still young. In fact, it was still morning.

Perhaps Lee Sin wished time for herself. Riven would respect that. It granted an opportunity to visit the markets and see if any progression was made, and if help was needed. With that in mind, she stood up and made her way into the temple. Only to leave from the entrance and make her way to where the festivities would be held.


End file.
